The Final Battle
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Munkbro 4's Kingdom Hearts work is complete. Enjoy


Kingdom Hearts III

The Final Battle

My name is Roxas. I'm the former Nobody of my best friend, Sora. This is the story of the biggest and bloodiest battle I've ever fought. It started like any other day. I asked my girlfriend, Namine, if she wanted to hang out with me. She agreed and I met her at the beach, my surfboard in my hand, Swim trunks on my butt and legs, and an SDSU cap upon my golden hair.

Namine was wearing a bikini, had her notepad and a pencil in her hand, and wore her favorite Keyblade-shaped earrings. We were dressed to murder the waves. We surfed for awhile, built a kick butt sandcastle, and looked out at the sun setting over the waves. Just as we were heading home, we were suddenly surrounded by Samurai Heartless. Namine hid behind me. "_Relahate, _Namine. These guys serve me." I said.

One of the Heartless approached me. He bowed. "Forgive our intrusion, Master. But I am afraid we have bad news. DiZ has returned from the Beiber Zone. And worse that that, Beiber has joined forces with DiZ." he said. I gasped and sank to my knees. DiZ was a push-over. Justin Beiber... not so much. "We...are...screwed." I said.

Namine knelt down next to me and kissed my cheek."Don't talk like that, Roxas. You have killed countless villains. Maleficent, Pete, Capt. Hook, even the god, Hades." Namine said. I stood up. "True. But Justin Beiber can hypnotize girls with his singing. That's why he has so many fans. If I lost you to him... I wouldn't know what to do." I said. Namine laughed. "But I know how to beat him. I looked him up on Wikipedia and it said, if he ever tried to overthrow the earth with his music, defeat him with better music." she said.

"Wow, Wikipedia_ is_ useful." I said. "Try it sometime. You're profile picture is H-O-T." Namine said. I blushed. "But which song will we use?" I asked. Namine pulled a CD from her beach bag. "No. No, Namine, I can't. I haven't sang that song since elementary school." I said. "It's the most popular song in Twilight Town, Roxas! It's our only chance." Namine said.

Before the battle could be fought, we needed a plan. "We'll gather as many volunteer allies as we can, teaching weapons tech. if they need it. Then, we find DiZ's hide-out, storm it, and end him, and Beiber once and for all." I said. We recruted Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Yen-Sid, Chip n' Dale, Hercules, Cloud, (Where the Heck did he come from? Isn't he Final Fantasy?), Batman, Chuck Norris, (Boo-Yah!), all my Samurai Heartless minions, and the T-600 Terminator. It was the Ultimate Showdown.

We found DiZ's hide-out, (DiZ and Justin's Bar & Gift Shop), and discussed how we'd enter. "I vill blast the front door vith my M-16. Anyone got a problem vith that?" Terminator asked. "Nope." we all said. As soon as the door was down, _RATATATATATATATAT! _The Terminator was out of commission.

We ran into the Bar, weapons in hand. I cleaved through seven Purebloods in one clean blow. Chuck Norris chopped through a horde of neoshodows with a "Hi-yah!" "Man, Norris is one tough fighter." I said. But then, a stampede of Bully dogs ran Norris over and kicked his cowboy can. Batman threw a Batarang at a Heartless, but since Heartless are just shadows, the Batarang passed harmlessly through the enemy. "Remind me, why did we recruit Batman again?" I asked. "So people would read this. Everyone likes Batman." Sora said.

When the battle was over, Only the Kingdom Hearts/ Disney Characters were left standing. Everyone else was dead. "Everyone stay here. DiZ and Beiber are mine." I said. I stormed into the main room and sliced DiZ in half. "Too easy. Now for Bucktooth Beiber." I said. Suddenly, Beiber jumped from the shadows and hit me with a mic with a sword blade stuck in it. " I call it the Micblade. Impressed?...No? Then die!" Beiber said, pushing me to my limits. Suddenly, I smacked Beiber's arm, sending his weapon flying. "Now shut up, and listen, Beiber. School is in session. Today's lesson: Good Music." I said, putting Namine's CD in my portable player.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Lately somethings changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_Everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her? _

"I dedicated this song to my girl, Namine in 2007, when I was in 5th grade. It is now the most popular song in Twilight Town. You got schooled, Beiber." I said. ""NOOOOOOOOOO!" Beiber yelled. Then he disintegrated into hair gel. The mission was over and we had won.


End file.
